warp trip season 3
by iceagefanfreak
Summary: so sorry its late summer leage


**WARP TRIP SEASON 3**

* * *

**FINALLLY SEASON THREE**

* * *

**chap 7:one month later**

A month has passed since dawn,kookies,joey,caroline,sky,jeremy,sammy  
joined the herd and tomorrow was Cream's wedding and that day dawn got  
a letter."Buck Kookies Joey come here it's from Cream."said dawn  
but instead of them three the whole herd came and read the letter

Dear herd,

here is my invitation to my wedding i want all of you to come and  
meet Dustin he's really sweet and he might understand the  
whole animal thing

luv ya alls,  
Cream  
"she wants us all to go to the future."said crash and eddie."hmhmhmhm apperantly so and it's on the 4 of July so there'll be fire works too."said Dawn.  
the next morning everybody woke up and was getting ready or at least trying to."Kookies where the bow it's not that bad."said Dawn."NO!"screamed kookies and backed away from Dawn."Peaches grab her!"sceamed Dawn and peaches grabbed her(kookies) and Dawn tied the bow around her head."See perfectly fi-"she(dawn) stoppedkookies already ripped off the bow with her teeth and smiled at her mother."Fine no bow."said Dawn."Everyone ready."said manny then everyone went through the portal every one got up they were all humans and they saw Cream in the most Beautiful dress."Ohhh you guys came hey aunt Ellie it's been awhile,oh Kookies and joey i missed and Buck I heard you are my soon to be dad so eeeeeeeeeee."said cream."Ya and I can't wait for him to walk you down the Ile."said Dawn."to do wha' now?"said Buck  
"To walk Your daughter down the ile the dads part in a wedding."answered Ellie."well don' ya have a gandfather to  
do the job."asked buck."MY PARENTS ARE-"Dawn stopped remembering there are kids so she whispered,"_my parents are  
dead."_said dawn." explains i-"he was interuppted by cream,"Oh mom I met one of your old friends today."she said."Who?"asked dawn."Some guy named joe vernt or something."said Cream."Call him over."said Dawn." Joe come here."she (cream)said."Comin'.Oh hey dawn long time no see girl."said joe."Joseph Vinney ."  
said dawn."Ya I know times have changed an-"he was stopped cause dawn went up and punched him in the nose and then ran off."Gawd what was that for?"he said holding his nose dawn turned and then said,"for being a jerk!".  
Later  
Ellie walked in the house and went to find dawn buck close behind."Whyd ya do tha' dalin'."asked buck  
"Look I just don't want to talk about it right now Buck."said Dawn tears coming down her face."Well I'm yor(adopted) sister can ya tell me."asked Ellie." only if Buck goes outside."responded Dawn."Ok I'll go"said buck and he left.  
"Now tell big sis everything."said Ellie."Me and Joseph dated in middleschool and he cheated on me with my two friends and I just hate 'em cause he's A FLIPIN' PLAYER and all the anger came out in a punch cause he said we were(shivers  
like there's a chill)_friends."said _dawn then turns away."Why not tell him to his face."said Ellie."Ya thats a good idea thx  
Ellie."she(dawn)said and ran out of the house."Yo joe."said dawn."Oh finally came to your sences babe."said jerk i mean joe."No I'm engaged,"said dawn"oh and by the way leave my daughter alone jerk."."Oh your daughter who you engaged to?"asked the jerk dawn gestered to buck and went back to joe."look ya hafta know to get over me i hate you cause of what ya did to me and jane and sammy nd-"was interuppted by unidetifial instrouments then  
joseph and dawn started to sing(joe started off)

(somebody that i used to know by goyte)  
joe:now and then i think of when we were together...like when ya said ya felt so happy you could die  
dawn:told myself that you were right for me but felt so lonely in your company but that was love and it's  
an ache i still remember...  
joe:you can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness...like resignation to the end always the end  
so when we found that we could not make sense well you said that we will still be friends but ill admit  
that I was glad that it was over.  
Dawn:BUT YA DIDNT HAFTA CUT ME OFF MAKE OUT LIKE IT NEVER HAPPEND AND THAT WE WERE NOTHIN  
AND I DONT EVEN NEED YA LOVE BUT YA TREAT ME LIKE A STRANGER AND THAT FEELS SO ROUGH...THOUGH  
YOU DIDNT HAFTA STOOP SO LOW HAVE YOUR FRIENDS COLLECT YOUR RECORDS AND THEN CHANGE YOUR  
NUMBER GUESS THAT I DONT NEED THAT THOUGH CAUSE NOW YOUR JUST SOMEBODY THAT I USED TO KNOWX3  
joe:now and then i think of all the times you screwed me over...but had me believing it was always somthin  
that i done...buT I Dont Want TO LIVE THAT WAY READING INTO EVERY WORD YOU'D SAY YA SAID THAT YOU  
COULD LET IT GO AND I WOULDN'T CATCH YA HUNG UP ON SOMEBODY THAT YA USED TO KNOW OHOHOHO  
DAWN:BUT YA DIDNT HAFTA CUT ME OFF MAKE OUT LIKE IT NEVER HAPPEND AND THAT WE WERE NOTHIN  
BUT I DONT EVEN NEED YA LOVE BUT YA TREAT ME LIKE STRANGER AND THAT FEELS SO ROUGH...  
THOUGH YA DIDNT HAFTA STOOP SO LOW HAVE YA FRIENDS COLLECT YOUR RECORDS AND THEN CHANGE  
YA NUMBER I GUESS THAT DONT NEED THAT THOUGH CAUSE NOW YA JUST SOMEBODY THAT I USED TO KNOW  
(SOMEBODY)_I used to know(_SOMEBODY)NOW YA JUST SOMEBODY THAT I USED TO KNOW..._i used to know  
...that i used to know...i used to know (somebodyyyyyyyy)  
(end of song)  
_

* * *

she turned looked at buck and buck started to come over to comfort her but she pushed him away."Loo' why can' ya le' i'go luv."asked buck."I cant let go of...my parents."she said."Wha'?"Buck asked."The day I found out he was cheating on me my parents died in an accident,"she answered him,"now you know why I hate him,,,,I hope your happy."she finished

* * *

Ohh why did ya hafta know Buck why  
Buck:Oh I am truly sorry luv i didnt know it involved your parents  
you know i luv ya.  
Dawn:X^(

* * *

ch 8 the wedding  
i don own ice age its owned by blu skies and fox

Tonight is the night the big night for the gal it's wedding night."I do."said cream."I do."said Dustin."I now pronounce you husband and wife ohoho."and cream jumped over and kissed Dustin on the lips everyone cheered."I am so happy for my niece.I promised I wouldn't cry."said Eddie."I never did."said crash and he blew his nose into eddie sleeve."Dude!"eddie said and Dawn turned and gave her bros the evil eye."Okay"the boys said.  
At 10:00 P.M."Happy 4 of july!"everyone screamed."Hello Dustin."said dawn."Hey Mrs. Nicole-"he was stopped."That's mom or Dawn to you mister."she explained."Okay"dustin said.10 ft away Buck is staring at Dawn thinking '_why'd i hafta know '_then Ellie came up,"Hey we're missin' a party guest."she said buck just starred  
,"Go talk to her"she said."Wha' ya talkin' 'bout she hates me now."he said,"No she doesn't shes upset I mean wouldn't you be if you met the boy or girlfriend that cheated on you on the day your parents died."she (Ellie)said."I guess."buck finished."Go then."she pushed him out and buck walked to dawn."Hey dawn loo'  
I'm so sorry tha' i-",(interuppted)"It's okay buck.I shouldn't have let anger get the best of me."she said buck pulled her somewhere."(talking fast)Loo'I was being so stupid and i didn't mean to hurt yor fee-"he stopped cause Dawn leaned over and kissed him and he fell off the 5ft high balconey."Owww."he said,"you okay buck."dawn asked."I'm fine."he answered."Mom dad need ya here."called cream."What is it hon."asked dawn."I'm telling Dustin that I'm an  
animal and my whole family is."she(cream)said."Ohhh okay hon."said buck and dawn sat down."Look dustin there is somthin i need to tell you.  
I and my whole family are animals from the ice age."she said."Cool"dustin said."Wait what."asked Cream."I don't care if ya'll are animals as long as im with you  
i'm okay with it."he finished."Hey ya wanna see where i used to live."cream asked."sure."and they all led him to a portal and they stepped in one by holding creams hand went through when he awoke everyones eyes were on him."What?"he asked ,"Ya a rabbi' mate."said buck."A rabbit what are you talking abou-ahhahhah wolf!."he screamed."It's okay it's just me hon."cream said he was freaking on the inside but out he was enjoying the tour til  
'_Lets make them regret they messed with me'said the voice_."Oh my God it's it'...gutt."Silver said the voice got closer and closer til." HE'S GOT ME."from caroline."No drop my niece!"shrieked Dawn,"Or what?"Gutt asked and dawn drew her bow at Gutt's head."Now put caroline down."she said."Okay."he put her down."But let me introduce some new crew members."he said with a menecing laugh and three big snakes came out."Oh my !"screamed dawn she knew what spieacies each of them were the first one a big king cobra the second a cottenmouth(or mocason) the third animal was an anaconda dawn was frozen til the anaconda swung it's tale and it sent Dawn flying !She hit a tree."MOM!"shrieked her married daughter. Dawns vision turned blurry to her she hit the tree so hard it took her breath away more than listening to her fav band."Oww thats smarts."she said."Ya oka' dalin'."asked buck."I'm fine just got the breath knocked outa me."she(dawn) "nice one sssssilisssss.",the anaconda said"thx sssssssssssssadey your up sssssssandra."(sandra is the mocason)."With pleasssure."sandra said then pounced on Dawn pinned her down and stretched it's fangs and._"go ahead bite me" whispered dawn_ the viper put its fangs away and just in the nick of time  
Diego jumped on the snakes head and scatched its eye,"Move it Dawn."diego said,"NOT without you I dont leave family  
behind."said dawn diego nodded dawn got a vine and tied it to a tree and then tied the viper up to the tree."Okay now lets move."answered dawn.  
BACK HOME  
"How do ya know wha' speacies the' ar' dawn."asked buck."Back home."is all she said and then they went to bed

* * *

ch 9 another month later

i don own ice age

"DAD!"called out a 14 year old joey(his name is Joey he is a saber and bucks his dad).Buck turned ,"whats wrong Joey?"  
asked Buck."It's mom she had the baby it's a girl she named it Zoey."joey smiled and ran to the cave ."Dawn ya oka' luv?"buck whispered to his wife."SHH!.Buck don't wake up dawn she is really tired."said ellie and Ellie gentally handed the baby weasle to buck the baby had purpleish fur with bluish greenish eyes."Dassy."said Zoey  
,"My little Zoey."."AWWW.I have a bwaby sistor googoogoogoogoo."said Kookies and she looked happy at the baby.  
Yet another month later.  
"Ha...Cant touch dis."said 2month old Zoey."Mom Zoeys digging her claws in my pelt ."said kookies kinda giggling cause zoey had dull claws."Zoey Shea Anthro(bucks last name is anthro)."said a weasle named dawn."Sorry ma'am."said Zoey."Hey mom were's dad."asked joey."Out hunting with your uncle diego."said dawn."Awww man Diego's gone I hang out with uncles crash and eddie."he pleaded."Fine home before hour before sunset."she said."Okay mom."said joey.  
There was a russil in the leaves."Buck?Diego?Ya there."asked dawn."Joey take your sisters and go."said dawn."What about you mom."said Joey."I said go or your grounded."she finished and joey ran with kookies and and Siarra and Sarah,manny and sky stood beside the bow holding weasel and a bundle of scales and teeth the vipers and the anaconda."RUN!" they  
screamed ran and ran til they got to some thin ."Guys stop."said Peaches."Why?"asked sid."This is thin ice."she(peaches) snakes slithering bodies made the ice shake and shake til._CRACK_.The ice began to break and buck and diego were just catching up jumping over cracks and holes then dawn stopped to help cause a wopping hole was forming under(diego and bucks)their ran out of ideas and she threw a vine a just in time diego made it. '_weres buck'_  
she(dawn) thought she saw him cornered by the snakes she thought and pulled a vine out of her arrow pack and yelled."BUCK  
CATCH!"and she through the vine and buck caught dawn pulled and buck flew to the other side but it was too late for dawn to escape when she started running the anaconda wouldn't let her silis slammed his tale on the ice and dawn yet  
again went flying but this time into icey water (she's an exceptional swimmer)she tried to swim out but the snake wrapped it's tale around her leg and she was going to drown."Wher' is sh' ."asked buck "she must be under  
water."said Sammy."Can she swimm."asked Manny."Yes."said sammy."She's no' commin' up nothin' is she migh' be drownin'  
I hafta help her."said buck."No Buck you'll drown too."said diego but buck didn't listen and dove in he could see her but he went to grab her but she pushed him away he tried again this time dawn mouthed the words 'no buck leave' he grabbed her hand looked at her this time he leaned in and kissed said dawn said the words 'I luv you into his mouth' and let go but when she let go buck started searching for the problem that was holding her in the water that stupid snake he took his knife and cut the tale which let her go and buck grabbed dawns paw and swam up."Are they ok?"said crash  
and looked and waited..."(**_GASP)_** help out dawn please."buck said he got out and dragged dawn to shore."Dawn please wake up please."buck pleaded."(_cough)(cough)(cough)B-Buck."said dawn weakly."DAWN!Your okay."said buck and hugged her."Thanks for saving me buck i luv you."she said.  
_THAT NIGHT  
"WE must avenge Silis' death."said sandra(loud cheers in background)."Yes avenge my brother."sadey said.

* * *

HUH VENGENCE,NEAR DEATH,ROMANCE, TO COME NEXT SEASON.  
ZOEY:IS IT TIME TO GO NOW.  
ME:YEP SEE YA GUYS I am soososososososososososoosososososososooo sorry it is so late I have summer leage guys hope u liked it and sorry my last season was sososososososososososoosososos bad I am so sososos sorry X^( bye(oh and  
I meant june 4 not july 4 sorry.)


End file.
